The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium.times.hortorum.times.P. peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Balgalsabe`.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with the combination of the spreading growth habit of Ivy Geraniums with the large spherical umbels of Zonal Geraniums; freely-branching growth habit; medium green-colored leaves; and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a self-pollination of the interspecific Pelargonium.times.hortorum.times.P. peltatum cultivar `Sunrise`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,139. The cultivar `Balgalsabe` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.